No Strings Attached
by wemma.3896
Summary: Emma's therapist has suggested a new form of therapy. "The real challenge here is facing your OCD head on, and separating your emotions from a relationship which has no strings attached."
1. Prologue

"Why don't you start by describing these dreams you've been having?" Asked Dr Shane – my therapist, politely. _No._I instantly thought. Images of Will taking his shirt off quickly clouded my mind, and I swallowed, licking my lips before attempting to reserve the expression on my face.

"Oh gosh…they're very…personal. I'm not sure if I'm willing to share this with you. Or anyone for that matter." I backtracked, my eyes widening, and my fingers clenching and unclenching nervously.

"Emma." My therapist laughed, and I bit the inside of my cheek to distract from my embarrassment. "I'm virtually a stranger, it's my job to psycho-analyze your life situations, and this is one of them. They're natural. Give it another go." She probed, and I was left thinking, _what do I have to lose?_

I stuttered quickly, "Okay. They're um…they're as real as you and I are right now. More real actually." I sighed, closing my eyes briefly. "The _situation_includes…clothes…coming off. You know, naked. Skin on skin, just…lots of skin." I shook my head to try and clear my scattered thoughts, noticing how hitched my breath was, and wondering why I couldn't talk about this like a normal person.

"So, it's a sex dream?" My eyes widened, at how straight-up she was being, and I replayed those two words in my head over. _Sex Dream. _"With the co-worker you mentioned before?" She briefly hitched her glasses down her nose to inspect her notes. "Will Schuester?"

"Alright," I let out a whoosh of air. "It's a sex dream." I finally admitted quietly. "My desk is like…imaginary soft-core central. I can't make it stop."

"Emma, how do you feel about a 'friends with benefits' situation'?" She asked abruptly, narrowing her eyes to perceive my reaction, fist under her chin, legs crossed.

My mouth popped open with a small suction-capped sound. _With Will…?_ I thought absently, wondering silently about the idea. I tried to make myself look disgusted, but the idea of Will, and I…doing those _things_. Warmth suddenly spread through my body, and I brushed the hair off my neck.

"Emma?" She probed, inspecting the sudden emotions on my face, which I quickly contained. "I know it's not your idea of...progress, but it would help with your mental _and_physical vulnerabilities. You know, maybe close some doors that have been left open?"

"I-I..._guess_I could consider it." I coughed quietly, already wondering when I could begin. An opportunity to get close to Will.

"Good." Dr. Shane began scribbling notes on a small piece of paper that she always seemed to have on hand, and tore out the page. It had the date of my next appointment hastily written on it. "It's quite simple. From what you've told me, Will Schuester is an understanding guy, and he would be willing to go along with your pace. The real challenge here is facing your OCD head on, and separating your emotions to a relationship which has no strings attached."

_No strings attached. _I wondered silently. Wasn't this the sort of things teenagers do? Would Will be up for it? "Two weeks? I don't understand, I've been coming to you twice a week for the past month." My eyebrows scrunched, as I remembered I had to buy a re-fill of my prescription medicine.

"Emma, trust me. If this doesn't work for you, I shouldn't be your therapist." She hinted, and I nodded, swallowing, trying to think of a way to get started.

"So, I'll see you in two weeks, Emma." She stood up and tried to usher me out of the room, but I stood up and interrupted quickly.

"Wait, how I…get started? " I asked, sucking my lip into my mouth nervously.

"Emma, any man who wouldn't accept this offer would be crazy." She laughed lightly, and I nodded, panic starting to settle in. "Just try to be natural about it, try your hand at flirting a little bit, just make sure you emphasize that it's _friends with benefits._Not a relationship. Part of your progress will be being able to separate the two."

"Should I do anything…differently?" I suddenly felt shy to be asking her these questions, but remembered that she was here to help.

"Emma," She laughed, "honestly, if I was trying to get a guy into my bed, I'd follow the standard protocol. Be subtly sexy, maybe try a new outfit one morning, let him know what you're _really_ thinking." She winked, as if she could read my mind, and I could feel the red blush across the hollows of my cheeks. "This is a _great _step forward Emma. Your dreams mean that you're subconsciously ready to take the next step.

"Okay," I said hesitantly_. I can do this_. "I'll see you in two weeks." I folded the piece of paper in two, and placed it into my wallet. I gave her a reserved smile, before walking slowly out of her office.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_

Hello wemmites! I hope you've enjoyed the epilogue, I know it's very short - but keep in mind it _is _only the epilogue, and the other chapters will be much longer. I thought you'd all need a dose of Wemma from that bloody six second finale. Give me feedback, and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

I knew the moment I woke up this morning that my day was going to be full of anxiety. Waiting for the alarm to ring, my face was buried underneath my pillow, unwilling to face the world today. Chipper, morning-person Emma had been thrown out the window.

A god-awful blaring sound announced that it was time I had to drag myself out of bed. I reached over to try and press the snooze button on my alarm clock, but that didn't seem to work. I leaned farther to pull the cord out of the wall instead, and ended up falling out of bed, and having everything tumble onto the floor after me, including a now-empty glass of water, drenching my carpet, and my phone.

_What a wonderful start to the morning._

I stared at my phone uselessly floating in a pool of water. Today was the day that I would encourage the friends with benefits situation. It had been two full days since the therapy session, and yesterday had been a disaster, I was sure Will noticed the expressions on my face. It was getting worse every day. The…erotic thoughts. Daydreams. Sex dreams. Whatever you want to call them.

There was no way I could hold off any longer.

Worry-ridden, I hopelessly sat on the floor, fumbling with the buttons on my cell. The small screen blinked white a few times before it died completely. I found myself wishing that it would somehow, majestically spring back to life.

_Yeah, because water and electronics mesh so well together, Emma._

Ever since that therapy session, I had been scatter-brained. Forgetting things, losing things…_breaking things._

I took a long shower, inhaling an exhaling the steam drifting through the bathroom. _How will I even begin to…seduce him? Is that even the right word? Should I just ask him?_

In a fluffy robe, I contemplated what to wear to work.

"_Be subtly sexy."_

Sifting through my colour coordinated wardrobe, my own eyes widened at the amount of floral patterns that I came across. It took me twenty minutes to find a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt that I'd never worn before in my life. I was certain it still had the tag dangling from it.

Pulling it over my chest, I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. My mouth opened a little bit at how low the cut was - a few inches below my collarbone, dipping in between the top of my breasts. Already nervous about the neckline, I decided on a tight-fitting pencil skirt to go with it, which was at least a modest length, and avoided the mirrors in my apartment before I changed my mind.

I _was_going to be early to work, until the accident.

The three-car wreck on the freeway, added another thirty minutes onto my driving time to work. Blocking three lanes of traffic, it was now condensed to one, and cars were backed up for miles. I was now half an hour late.

Before today, I had prided myself on usually being half an hour _early _to work, and had never been late once. Until today.

Noticing that the car-park was nearly full, I got one of my least favourite parks. Right next to Sue's _'Le Car'._

Walking through the corridors of McKinley had an off feeling. Students filled the halls, even though the first bell hadn't officially rung yet, but my co-workers were no-where to be found.

I walked passed Will's tiny office twice before something clicked.

_Shit! Staff meeting!_

My eyes widened as I turned around immediately, my pumps clicking across the concrete.

I arrived at the staff-room breathlessly, pushing the glass door open. Pushing the hair off my neck, it seemed as though I'd made quite the entrance.

"Well well, Ursula. What time is it in _your_little world today?" Sue asked in a condescending tone as I stepped into the staff room.

"I'm sorry everyone, there was an accident on the freeway, I got here as soon as I could." Leaving out the fact that I completely forgot about it in the first place. Everyone seemed to nod politely, most of them not really caring, apart from Sue who stared at me like a…demon, or something.

My pulse increased immensely as I saw Will, and I couldn't match his face to an expression. He swallowed and straightened up before gesturing to the seat he had saved me in the back. We usually did this, passing secret notes about the total bull that Sue seemed to drone on about in staff-meetings.

Baffled by the expression on his face, I looked down to see if I'd dropped food on my blouse or something.

I caught my own breath as I noticed the white lacy bra I'd put on this morning was peeking out the top of my V-neck shirt.

The blush came to my cheeks as I subtly attempted to shift it. Then I remembered._ It's D-Day._ _C'mon, you can use this to your advantage._

I looked up at Will to gauge his expression, he just…he gave me this _look. _This _look _which made me imagine us sprawled in various compromising positions.

Lingering a tad too long on my shirt, I subtly pulled it up and gave Will a look beneath hooded eyes. I saw him look away quickly and close his eyes. He licked his lips before composing his face to look at me.

I saw him tear out a page in his notebook, and Sue glared pointedly at him, "Butt Chin, I swear to god if you're writing notes to Ginger again…"

Sue didn't have chance to finish her small rant, as he politely insisted that he wasn't.

Watching Sue the whole time, he slowly wrote a note on the ragged piece of paper.

Passing it quickly to me under the table, I accepted it and unfolded it in my lap.

"_Liar. What's the real reason you're late?" _It was as though nothing had just happened. I did have a small smile on my face as I read it though. He always said I was an open book. As I looked up, he gave me a pointed look.

Settling the piece of paper on my thigh, I wrote in black pen.

"_I completely forgot, I've just been distracted lately." _As I passed it to him under the table, I brushed his wrist and he gave me that _look _again.

The room suddenly felt hot, and I crossed my legs, trying to hide how my thoughts were affecting me.

He brushed a hand through his sex hair again, and I closed my eyes and let out a huff of air. It's like he was subconsciously trying to drive me to the stage of jumping his bones.

He wrote back, "_I sent you a text this morning to remind you," _He cocked his eyebrows at me and I raised my own.

I fumbled with what to say, trying to make myself look a little less stupid than the explanation I was about to give_. _Unable to think of one, I uselessly wrote_, "Phone drowned in a pool of water."_

Will laughed loudly as he read it, and Sue glared at him. He ignored it, and focused his attention to me. "What's wrong?"He mouthed to me, referring to the scatterbrained-ness of my life the past few weeks. I sucked the inside of my cheek, almost laughing because there was no way I could tell him.

"Nothing," I mouthed back, biting my lip at him, and he nodded, almost distracted. Finally scrawling on the sheet of paper, he slid across the top of the table this time, falling into my lap.

"_You know, you shouldn't bite your lip like that. Wouldn't want you damaging that gorgeous mouth."_

I stared at the note, re-reading it about three times before looking up. I watched Will stand up and turn away, walking out of the staff room without an explanation.

The staff meeting finished about twenty minutes later, and I was still perplexed as to why he had suddenly left.

As everyone filtered out of the staff-meeting, I dawdled out, moving to my office and sitting there eating a small bag of grapes that I'd grabbed in my haste to get to work this morning. I was finding it hard to locate the willpower to tackle this mountain of paperwork, sitting on my desk, staring at me, just asking to be done.

To be honest, I was afraid I was going to fill out the paperwork with fantasies about Will instead of student information, hence my apprehension.

During the break, I shuffled into the staff room, mumbling about malnutrition and stealing a few Ritz crackers from Shannon. The preservatives and extra chemicals still drove me to a state of panic, but now after a month and a half of therapy, it had dulled minutely. It was still there, but I had a feeling that the urge would always be around.

"Day from hell?" She asked as she bit into a chicken drumstick.

"Don't you know it." I sighed, curling my fist under my chin, waiting for Will to come sit with us. _Where is he?_

Powering up the coffee machine in the lunch room, I made a cappuccino for Will because I knew he'd appreciate it, and made small talk with Shannon.

"What's up?" She asked with an underlying meaning.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brows, perplexed at her. She just raised her eyebrows at me. I ignored her question. "Do you know what was wrong with Will this morning?" I tried to ask subtly, but the look she gave me said that she saw right through me.

"No idea." She mumbled with a mouth full of chicken. I grimaced and excused myself, heading to Will's office, coffee in hand. Will was bent over his desk, singing to himself quietly, trying to read a composition that one of the kids had written. I moaned inaudibly. His voice…yet another thing that I couldn't control my reaction over.

I leaned against the doorframe and looked at Will for a moment. He noticed me and stood up. I held up the cappuccino to him wordlessly. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver." He said gratefully, staring at the coffee like the light at the end of the tunnel.

The coffee slipped from my fingers as he tried to grasp it.

I let out a small gasp as the coffee (almost in slow motion) splashed from the cup, onto Will's pants, to my mortification. He let out a low, pain-filled groaning sound as the hot liquid seeped through the fabric and burnt his skin. A million thoughts ran through my mind at that moment. I didn't have any time to think. Instead of taking the smart approach though, I panicked and dropped to my knees and began wiping his pants with tissues that I had snatched quickly from his desk.

Now, from another point of view, this would have looked _totally _different. One of those '_it's not what it looks like!' _moments.

I was face to face with his private square. I was _literally_ _on my knees_rubbing his crotch up and down furiously with tissues. My mouth popped open as this realization came to me.

Will was hard.

_Oh my god._

He placed his hand over mine and pulled me up, swallowing, letting out a shallow breath and looking down at his own crotch.

I turned around with my teeth digging into my knuckles and left, mortified.

_Progress, my ass._

Hello again wemmites! I just basically want to say thank you for all of the reviews! For everyone who was signed in I sent you a PM reply, just to tell you how much I appreciate it. I love your feedback! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

There were eighty-three vents, twenty-eight screws, five blades, and four bulbs in the ceiling fan above my bed. _Great. _I rolled onto my side, trying to avoid thinking about the…coffee situation. Providing undeniable proof of why I was unable to sleep. Chills ran down my spine, and my nipples hardened thinking about his reaction this afternoon. Huffing a sigh, and reaching under the blankets, I pulled my panties off and threw them across the room. This was getting old; I'd never gone through so much underwear in my life. _Another good pair of expensive lingerie ruined._

Yesterday, I had fled the room feeling like I was going to burst into tears, packed up my things in my office and left. I told Figgins I wasn't feeling too well, and I'd been in bed ever since. I tried as hard as I could to ignore the…noticeable bulge in the front of his pants, and that expression on his face. But the truth was…I didn't know whether I was more mortified, or turned on.

I sighed in the middle of the night, the stark room making my soft voice sound harsh. _Mortified, definitely._There would be no way I could face him tomorrow without probably…projectile vomiting on him, or something.

This had to stop. Seriously this time. I had two choices; magically grow more confidence to get this plan going, or cowardly back away, and fail the mission. Fail my therapist, fail _myself._

I guess I knew what I had to do.

When I had finally fallen asleep, getting ready for work the next morning was another challenge. I decided I would have to go shopping on the weekend to make things easier for myself. Instead of shuffling through the floral and bows, I dug straight to the back, where everything unknown was hung. Where all of the price tags had yet to be ripped off.

I discovered a black wrap dress which had a modest neck line, and though extremely form fitting, a modest length also. There was nothing too revealing about it, but then again I didn't want Will to think I was asking for it.

_I am so asking for it._

For once I scooped my hair up into a loose French twist, letting a few tendrils from it cascade down my neck, realizing that Will hadn't seen my hair up before.

It exposed my neck, and for once, I accepted a small change.

I felt a mixture of confidence and mortification when I arrived at school. Will hadn't arrived yet. A part of me was willing to ask him and get it over and done with, and the other half wanted to hide in the nooks and crannies of McKinley and hopefully never see him again.

I felt like I could never get one without the other.

Counseling the kids was a distraction, but only a dull one. At lunch, I would ask him. I would finally begin my therapy. The real question is who really knows the difference between intimacy and affection? Would I be able to separate my obvious feelings for him, from…friends with benefits?

My stomach twisted.

Placing my face in my palms, I realized I was having an emotional breakdown. Why was I allowing this to get to me? _"Emma, any man who wouldn't accept this offer would be crazy." _I just had to remember this.

I knew I needed guidance.

Hastily punching the numbers into the phone in my office due to the lack of my cell phone, I dialed Dr. Shane's number.

"_Hello, this is Doctor Shane, do you have an appointment?" _Her calm voice filtered through the telephone line, and I felt relieved already.

"Dr. Shane, it's Emma." I bit my lip nervously, wondering what exactly I wanted to ask her.

"Ah, hello Emma, how is your co-worker situation going?" She asked, intrigued. I couldn't bring myself to tell her, but I knew I had to. _He's more than just a co-worker.  
><em>

"I'm having trouble," I said nervously, "I'm just not sure how to…address it, if you know what I mean."

"Emma, I thought we went through this." I sunk down into my chair, feeling like I was a small child being chastised. "Have you put your opinion forward yet? Have you told him how he's affecting you?" I blushed, knowing _exactly _how he affected me.

"No. I always seem to run into…_obstacles_," _Quite literally_. I bit my lip, chewing on it slowly before releasing it. "It just hasn't been the right moment yet." I lied.

"Emma, if you're always waiting for the right moment, it's going to pass you by before you know it, or you'll just be too nervous to go through with it in the first place."

"But I'm finding it so difficult. I…I get nervous when I see him." I admitted. _God, this situation sounds so screwed up. It's sounds even worse when a therapist repeats it back to you._

"Emma. If you can't tell him, _show _him what you want. Take initiative. Make sure you're the one in control." The phone line went dead, and I found myself staring at the receiver. _Did my own, paid therapist just hang up on me? Screw you, Dr. Shane._

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I needed to take initiative. I needed to ignore these stupid butterflies in my stomach, and the way that my pulse rapidly increased around his presence.

_It's time to get down to business._

The bell signaling lunch rang, and I marched down the corridors, I sat down at our usual table, (Will, Shannon, myself, and occasionally Sue's), quietly confident. Determined. Shannon came in with an entire chicken today, and I smiled at her as she sat down. Yet we didn't say anything - I was too focused on the task at hand. Will entered the room, swinging his laptop bag around to the front as I noticed him.

He sat down, and the butterflies made themselves known. _Damnit. Don't projectile vomit, Emma. Do anything but projectile vomit._

I looked at him and sucked my lip into my mouth again. Nervous. His eyes stopped at mine, and slowly made their way down to my mouth, and back up again. I swallowed slowly.

He let out a gush of air, and said 'Hey,' softly.

Munching on her chicken, Shannon said "Hey Will." Will didn't take his eyes from me but acknowledged her with a nod. My cheeks were growing hot under his gaze, and I broke it off, essentially breaking the buzz that was forming between us. I took a moment to acknowledge what he was wearing, my gaze travelling down his body, he was wearing a tight white button down and black dress pants._Oh god, not helping my resolve._

Will swallowed as I released my lip, and was all of a sudden digging into his laptop bag. Shannon was too focused on her food, and he slid a piece of paper over the table. Passing notes seemed to be our thing lately.

I unfolded it, worried about what it would say.

Emma, I didn't appreciate you rubbing my hard-on yesterday.

Emma, I'm suing you for sexual harassment.

Emma, I'm in the lengthy process of filing a restraining order.

I scanned over it with my eyes. _"I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what to say, Emma." _I read it, and sighed in relief. _No restraining order. No court hearing._I sent him a relieved look, and he cocked his eyebrow the way he always does.

Shannon began talking to Will, and his full attention turned to her, occasionally glancing at me to check. I had my fist curled under my chin, elbow resting on my crossed legs, staring at Shannon but secretly thinking of how I was going to do this.

_Flirt._

_Here we go._

I kicked off my shoes under the table, and crept my toe up to Will's ankle, snaking underneath the hem of his pants.

Will's eyes shot to mine, and I bit my index finger, smiling at him. Will had a concerned look on his face, but turned back to Shannon, checking more frequently on my expression.

_You can do this._

He turned back to Shannon, "Yeah, I mean you're the best thing that has happened to the football team, it was better already once Ken was gone."

As I crept my toe up Will's pant leg, I kept my eyes focused on Shannon. I could see his expression in the corner of my eye, and I didn't think he was breathing.

Will took a quick glance under the table, and I had to refrain from laughing by tonguing the inside of my cheek. He sent me a warning look, and I piped in a conversational line into their conversation, ignoring Will's desperate calls for my attention.

My foot was now at his thigh, and he took a swig of water and ran a hand through his hair. I rubbed his thigh, and I noticed him slip his left hand under the table. Suddenly I felt something warm touch the skin of my ankle. I jumped slightly at the contact. The position I was in wouldn't allow me to scoot down to check. He traced his fingertips in light circles around my anklebone, causing it to twitch slightly.

I walked my toes up to the inside of his thigh, and Will's hand never left my ankle. I heard him coughing, and I ground my teeth, waiting to get another reaction out of him.

"So how are the glee kids going?" Shannon asked, and as I continued my palpitations, I smirked at him. He sent me another warning glance, and I smiled innocently at him. He closed his eyes momentarily, and sunk down a little bit in his chair. His hand was tight around my ankle. He was sending messages through his eyes. _Stop._

"Yeah, they've been on a high since nationals," He shot a fleeting glance at me, "They were unbelievable in Ne-" I pressed my foot into his crotch and bit my lip so hard I thought it was going to draw blood. He suddenly choked on the water he was drinking and began spluttering.

"Are you alright, Will? You seem a bit distracted today." Shannon asked, and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Will widened his eyes at me, and mentioned that he was alright to Shannon.

I slowly rubbed his length up and down devilishly, and from a quick glance, I could tell that Will's breathing was labored. Paying no attention to Shannon anymore, he looked directly at me with the _look. _Mouth slightly open, I could hear his breathing. Still sucking my lip into my mouth, I watched his eyes shoot daggers at me.

_Where did all of this confidence come from? Thank god for paid therapists._

"Yeah, Will, are you okay?" I asked with faux concern, and he nodded with venom in his gaze. I brought a tissue up to my mouth to hide myself laughing, my shoulders shaking as I rubbed his

crotch.

Will's hand grabbed my ankle tight again, and pressed it more firmly into his own crotch. My eyes widened, and I looked at him in shock. He watched my red face begin to redden.

From what I felt, and the look in his eyes, Will had an _aching _hard on.

Shannon began talking again, but I found it quite obvious that Will was hardly paying any attention to her at all, only throwing in very few conversational lines, she was practically talking to herself.

"Shannon," He said gruffly, looking directly at me, "We have to go sort something out with Sue." He lied, and my pulse increased. I removed my foot from his crotch, and he released my foot. I tucked it back into my shoe and we both stood up at the same time. My mouth popped open slightly as Will moved around to my side of the table, maneuvering my body, and holding me around the waist with his hands, forcing me to walk in front of him. I could feel his erection pressing against my ass. I knew he was doing it so he could hide his…issue.

My heart raced, and it felt like it was pumping out of my throat. Will slid his hands to my hips as I walked in front of him. I didn't know where we were going, but he seemed to be guiding me somewhere.

_Is this the beginning of it?_

"What was that?" He asked, whispering lowly into my ear, and I smirked slightly, trying to hide my self-pride.

To tell you the truth, in that moment, there was no way I could match an expression an emotion. I had no idea what Will was thinking. We came to an empty classroom, and Will finally released his hands from my hips, sliding them away, and flipped on the light switches to an empty classroom. I stood against a wall awkwardly, and he sat on a desk. I tried as hard as I could to not look at the…_tent_, in his pants.

"I think we have something to discuss." He whispered, and I could feel my own body shaking.

_Oh god, what if it was too much?_

"What would that be?" I said quietly back, trying to keep my breathing even. Will walked over to me, sighing a deep breath. He looked like he was internally debating something, and all of a sudden pressed his body against mine.

A whoosh of air escaped my lungs in a shallow breath and I wondered if he could feel how fast my heart was racing.

"What do you want?" He murmured quietly into my neck. I was finding it very difficult to string sentences together.

_Asdfghjklkjhgfdsa._

"I don't know," I admitted desperately, as I said this, my hips moved of their own accord and ground into his body. I let out a groan at how flawlessly our bodies seemed to fit together, and he pressed his nose into my neck, taking in a shallow breath. His hands came to my hips to stop them from moving, and I felt my heart sink a little bit, feeling a pattern of rejection.

_Is this real life?_

The raw electricity between our bodies was eating away, and I didn't know how to handle this. How would I ask him? Would he say yes? I took a shaky, steadying breath.

"I have to ask you something," I admitted, closing my eyes.

_How do I ask someone this?_

Will didn't say anything, but I wasn't sure _what _to say. "How would you feel about…helping me with something?"

Hello again wemmites, I sent all of the logged in reviewers a PM, thankyou so much to everyone who has favourited, story alerted, reviewed. Your feedback really helps a lot, and I love chatting to you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. A new update will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it, then?" Will asked, with a smirk on his face. I could tell that he was ecstatic about me asking for something, when we were together (so long ago), it was one of the things that he noticed about me. I never asked anyone of anything. Yet he had another emotion hidden, it looked like skepticism.

_Emma, you just rubbed your foot all over his junk. Of course he's going to be a bit skeptical._

_Don't projectile vomit, don't projectile vomit._

Will stepped away and held me by the forearms, keeping a distance. "Emma? You look…distressed." He stated, concerned.

"No, I'm fine," I let out a breath and smiled at him. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to…try…something...with me." I said slowly, measuring his reaction.

He didn't say anything.

_Get it out, Emma. It's easier to just say it._

"Have you ever been in a friend's with benefits relationship?" I swallowed, and Will dropped his hold from my arms. He licked the corner of his mouth.

"Emma…no." He widened his eyes, and I could practically see the wheels turning behind his eyes. "I've been with Terri my whole life. I've never…done that – with anyone."

"Would you try it with me?" I asked quietly, almost inaudibly. I was nervous about his reaction. I thought any man who was offered this opportunity would take it and run.

_I wish Will would just…throw me on the table and get on with it._

"Emma." His head tilted to the side, and his eyes widened in concern. His eyes flitted between mine, I could see him thinking, _what's gotten into you? _"I don't want you to be my…booty call. I wouldn't want to demean you like that, ever."

"Will," I begged quietly, "Please?" He groaned, and rubbed his palms into his eyes. "I want this."

"Please don't beg. I can't resist you when you do that." He said, looking at me. I gave him a look back, tears pricking my eyes. I felt humiliated. "I wasn't asking for that," I said quietly. _What did I do wrong?_

"Do you know what this means, Emma?" He asked as though I shouldn't possibly think like this at all. "Friends with benefits walks a very fine line. Booty calls, fuck buddies, piece of tail, hook up." He said, and I bit my lip. _Is it wrong that I want this so badly? _"They're just _some _of the things people call this relationship."

"Please?" My lip quivered, and Will shook his head, exhaling a long, slow breath. _Please be considering this. "_It would be a healthy relationship."

"Until one falls for the other." He looked at me beneath hooded eyes, and my heart beat increased rapidly. "Then it all blows to pieces." He began pacing, "And then," He added, "these two people find themselves worse off than they were before."

"We could have rules." I argued, biting my upper lip in between my teeth. "No strings attached."

He groaned, "Emma." His internal debate was never ended, and I found myself growing frustrated.

"Why won't you try this?" I asked, pushing myself off the wall and walking to him, trying to get him to stop pacing.

"Because if this _fails," _He almost said angrily, and I flinched a little bit. "We will be nothing, at all."

"It won't fail; have a little faith in me, Will." I said under my breath. He stopped pacing to look at me.

"I don't have faith in _myself." _ He said, and my eyes widened, he looked down, leaning against a desk, and I stood still, wrapping my arms around myself. "How much do you want this?" He asked, looking up at me slowly. "Tell me truthfully."

"More than you could imagine." I said, swallowing. I was scared of the look in his eyes. "Dr. Shane suggested it, actually. So I was unconvinced too, at one point." I lied. The moment Dr. Shane put the idea forward, I jumped at it. "Please?" I asked once more, and walked over to him, touching his hand.

He let out a long sigh, and tilted his head back. "I can't believe I'm considering this." I bit my lip, trying to hide the smile that was quickly spreading across my face. His head was still tilted back, but he lowered his gaze to look at me. "Look at you," He said, smirking, he brought his head down again, "I'm not saying yes." I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows, "But I'm definitely not saying no either." I gave him the warmest smile I could muster up, and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He laughed and I squeezed him so tightly that my arms throbbed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I repeated over and over again, my face buried in his chest. I tried to ignore his hard on, but we could both feel it.

Mustering up the courage, I leaned up on my toes. "You know…" I breathed into his ear, and brought my hand down to his crotch. He sucked in a deep breath and moaned softly, "I could help you with this." I dragged my fingernail up the zipper of his pants, so it made a metallic clicking sound, and he mumbled something under his breath. "If you accept my offer." I whispered in the complete silence, the sound of his zipper clicking, and our hot breath. "I know you want this as much as I do."

When I was completely honest with myself, I knew that I was scared. I was terrified of this man, who was all wrong for me, and more control over my body than I did, no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise.

"Hmm," He murmured to himself, with that now-familiar look of hunger in his eyes. He continued to look at me. I saw his gaze flicker to my mouth, and _God, _I wanted him to kiss me. _Badly. _But I wanted him to take the first step. As if drawn to him, he leaned in to meet me, and I could feel his hot breath across my lips.

I was startled out of the moment when the door opened suddenly and I jumped backwards a few feet, shocked to see one of the substitute teachers at McKinley standing there. Clearing my throat and feeling more than a little embarrassed that I was once again falling into his trap, I walked out of the room, inhaling the air that wasn't permeated by his scent.

Crossing McKinley's corridor, I snuck into the janitor's closet, and shut the door, sinking down.

_What do I do? How do I make sure he says yes?_

Having an internal conversation with myself made me realize something.

It's all in the art of seduction.

If I could seduce Will into accepting my offer, he couldn't possibly have a reason to say no.

I heard a knock on the door, and my eyes widened, heart beating faster. "Open up," I heard Will's voice, and I exhaled, relieved, yet still a little nervous. Standing up and brushing my skirt down with my hands, I opened the door, listening to it slowly creak, and closed it as soon as Will stepped inside.

I could barely make out Will's outline as he stood in front of me in the dark.

I could hear him quietly chuckling, and I smirked. "You left me in there, alone." He said, and I laughed.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I asked and laughed softly. I felt myself moving backward of my own accord, listening to his breath come closer.

"_We_ were supposed to finish what _you_started." He murmured, and I was suddenly pressed against the wall.

"And what is that, exactly?" I ground out, distracted entirely by Will's form pressed against mine. I could feel every line of his body, and the stark wood of the janitor's closet door set quite a contrast. Will's hips slowly rotated into mine, eliciting a long moan from the both of us.

"You know exactly what you started." He whispered. "I can't stay away from you." He said quietly with a sense of desperation, as if he didn't want me to hear this. He buried his face into my neck and ground into my hips in another breathtaking circle.

_Why does this feel so good? We're practically dry humping like teenagers in the janitor's closet for God's sake._

His fingertips trailed down my arms, and he gathered my hands into his, pinning them above my head. "I love your hair up." He moaned into my neck, grinding into my hips once more.

"I…wore it like that…for you," I gasped out. Hardly able to string a sentence together, I was embarrassed by the series of moans and whimpers coming from my body. "Is this your way of saying yes?" I forced out, licking my lips as he ground me into the door.

"Yes." I stopped.

_What?_

Will removed his head from the nook between my shoulder and neck and looked up at me.

"I want this just as badly as you do." The moment our eyes met, his face split into the most genuine, beautiful smile I've ever seen. The term "panty drop" passed through my mind, and before I could stop it, my own smile spread slowly across my face in return. "I don't know what your rules are," He said slowly, measuring my reaction with each word. "I only have two for this…predicament, of ours. No strings attached," I nodded, at him, knowing, "And no kissing." At this one, though, my mouth popped open.

"What? Why?" I said, surprised and a little upset in the least. _No kissing._I tried to not sound like a whiney child, but it failed.

"Emma, these relationships hardly ever work between exes. I want to make this as easy as possible, and I don't want to lose you if this does end badly."

"You seem to know an awful lot about these relationships, Will." I challenged and gave him a look that must have portrayed a two year old, because he started laughing.

"You're really mad about the no kissing rule, aren't you?" He stopped between every few words so he could laugh, and I gave him a pout.

"Just one kiss?" I bit my lip at him, and he stopped laughing immediately. I saw him visibly swallow, but he didn't look like he was disagreeing.

He stepped impossibly closer towards me, until my back was firmly pressed against the door again. I found that my breath was sharp once more; trying to make it quiet was nearly out of the question, as he was leaning closer and closer towards me.

Exchanging fervent breath, Will slipped his arm around my waist so that his hand was pressed into my back. He pushed me forward, and as I stood on my toes, he pressed his lips to mine.

I was so shocked that I stood frozen for a moment, motionless.

Will sucked my bottom lip between his, and once I finally mustered the courage, I kissed him back. Will moaned and stopped kissing me for a moment, his eyes closed. I wondered what was wrong, and my breath caught in my throat. Briefly wondering if that was the last kiss I'd ever get from him, I made sure that it wasn't.

I stood on my toes again and in turn, sucked his upper lip between mine. His eyes flew open in shock, and closed once more as he pressed his lips evenly into mine. His mouth was warm and smooth against mine, and I wondered if he could feel my powerful heartbeat through our clothing. His hands slid from my back, down to my hips, and made a trail up my torso all the way up to my face, where he held my head in his hands.

He released me, and I gazed at his eyes.

"Friends with benefits. We can do this." Will murmured. His lips were slightly swollen, and were a shade of pink from my lipstick.

Could we do this?

Wemmites! Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews because the function wasn't working properly! But thank you so much! I appreciate it more than you know, and I love reading them. A few of you have been commenting about how this story shouldn't be angsty, and rest assured, it won't be, I promise. Sexy and fluffy it is. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

I let out a breath of air, and placed my hands gently on Will's chest. The kiss was…addictive, to say the least. Feeling the heat radiating off his lips, I needed space. _Call me an addict. _I pushed him back, and his expression read slightly hurt, and although I had explained it to him, something had clicked wordlessly. A purely sexual relationship could be healthy for us, but if we got too close and began to blur the lines – that's when things would get murky. Although something had passed between us, he himself took a step back, and ran a hand through his hair.

I tried not to laugh at the pink smear of lipstick on his mouth, and brought my thumb up to his lip, wiping it slowly. I was unsure of if I had gotten all of it off, considering we were standing in a dark, enclosed room. Will watched my eyes, and I avoided his carefully. We are no more than friends._ Sexy friends._

I wiped my own mouth free of lipstick, as I figured it would be ruined anyway. We glanced at each other in comfortable, electric silence. I didn't even know if either of us were surprised it happened again. Trying to straighten ourselves out, he spoke quietly, "I'm going to step outside first, you wait a few minutes, just to make sure nothing seems suspicious." His voice was raspy, and I nodded as the doorknob twisted, he pulled open the door, and we both stopped short at the sight before us.

There, standing outside the doorway, with her arms folded and her eyebrow raised knowingly, was Shannon, her eyes flicking between us.

"Well, this is snug now, isn't it? What were you two doing in there?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes darting back and forth between us. I briefly wondered how long she'd been standing there, and my cheeks reddened as I thought about what she could have heard if she had been standing close enough to the door.

"Nothing," I tried to make my voice sound normal, not out of breath as I felt. "Will and I were just discussing something," I covered for us, sending a fleeting glance at Will to play along.

"In the janitor's closet?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. I let out a hot breath of air and stood awkwardly next to Will, whose shoulders were shaking from laughing. "I heard some…sounds in there, which was beyond doubt _not_talking." She said in a firm voice and shrugged. "And Will, you've still got lipstick all over your mouth. Looks like the crime scene still has to be investigated. So, are you two dating?"

My breath caught in my throat in a spluttering mess, and Will was laughing through his nose, a wide smile on his face. "No," We both stuttered at the same time, "No-thing, no way, where did you get that idea?" "Just friends, friends is all. Nothing more." We managed to ramble out, talking over the top of each other and sending an awkward glance between ourselves.

_This is supposed to be between Will and I. _I whined in my head.

"So, for how long then?" She asked, as if she was entitled to know.

"We're not up to anything, Shannon." Will lied through his teeth, and although he still had that damned smear of lipstick that I missed on the corner of his mouth, he sounded pretty convincing. But we both knew Shannon wouldn't buy it.

How could we explain any of this? _Will and I have been dry humping in various rooms throughout the school. Oh, and I virtually gave him a foot-job at the same table we were all sitting at. We're just…magnetically drawn to each other? Unable to resist the pull? We just…_

"What if I had been Sue? Could you imagine the consequences?" I shot him a look, and he licked his lips as though he regretted everything that had just happened. My heart broke. "Sue would tear you two apart." She was waving her hands around relentlessly, and my eyes were still glued to the disappointed look on Will's face. _Is he reconsidering this?_

"We made a mistake, it was a mistake." His voice cut through my thoughts and my eyes darted to him in shock.

I bit the inside of my cheek to top myself from outwardly showing any emotions that would give me away. For some reason, the _mistake _between us stung, and I realized that friends with benefits would never work if I was going to be emotional like this.

"Yeah, it was a mistake." I replied in a tight, slightly angry voice. "I intend to learn from my mistakes. Excuse me." I moved past Shannon and Will toward the safety of my office, cursing the glass walls, and flipping the 'Do Not Disturb' sign I'd made for the door handle when I began working at McKinley.

A few hours later, I found myself running around the block. This is what I usually did when I had something to think about. It cleared my head, and as I felt the sweat soaking through my shirt and my hairline, I felt at ease. I could face Will tomorrow without hesitation. I had effectively avoided him the rest of the day, wondering how long I could go without seeing him. Wondering how many pairs of underwear I'd go through thinking about the janitor's closet situation.

Running was something that Dr. Shane had suggested for me, the release of endorphins when running was like burning off thoughts that you wanted to clear, it was relaxing for me. So when I returned to my apartment, running up the stairwell, breathless, sweat-soaked and chest heaving, the last thing I wanted to see was Will standing at my door.

My mouth was dry as I saw Will standing there, he looked tired, and as he saw me, his eyebrows furrowed. I leant over, hands on my knees, trying to breathe. _Will probably thinks I'm a nutcase. Act normally._

As I stood straight, and my breathing had evened out, I looked at him. _God, he looks good. So much for running to take my mind off him._

With a confused look on his face, almost to himself, and pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the door, he murmured, "I thought you were inside and ignoring me." He shook his head at his own revelation as I fished the keys out of my bra; I noticed he tried to not look. I discovered them and popped them into the lock, pulling the door open and inviting him in.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon," He said cautiously, measuring my reaction with each word. Fury bubbled inside of me.

"Would it have been that bad to tell Shannon?" I tried not to snap, but my voice sounded irritated, and I was flustered from my run. "Give me a reason why I should believe you." I gave him no time to respond, interrupting with "You can't. Not that I care." I lied, "You know what? It doesn't even matter, because it was a _mistake, _right?" A sickening feeling settled in my stomach as I recited the conversation over in my head.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I didn't mean it." He murmured and walked over to me, fury bubbled in my throat.

"That doesn't mean it's not true." I mumbled back at him, shoving my keys on the coffee table in the entrance and taking off my shoes, leaning against the wall for support while I unlaced them.

I felt something warm behind me, and all of a sudden Will's body was pressed against mine. The breath rushed out of my lungs, and my knees fell weak. _I have no control, whatsoever. _Will moved my pony tail and fingered the strap of my singlet. He slid his hands to my hips, and I was his. I was just too damn stubborn to show it. My hand, which was resting on the wall fell, and Will kissed along my shoulder softly. I whispered, "No kissing," in a bitterly sarcastic tone.

"Only your lips apply to the rule," He whispered, brushing his lips against my shoulder. "Your muscles are tight," He noticed, and his warm fingers began kneading my muscles, and I let out an involuntary moan, my cheeks reddening as I could practically _hear_ the smirk I knew would be on his face. "Let me give you a massage," He whispered into my neck, and I moaned no, even though my body was saying the opposite. _Stupid, treacherous lady parts._Echoing the thoughts in my head, he whispered into my jaw, making my head turn to his lips, "You're telling me no, but your body's telling me yes. Do you have any oil?" I shook my head, and he kissed my neck as I swallowed. "Lotion?" He murmured, and I nodded,

"In the bathroom," I said, licking my lips.

I walked to the bed, highly sexually frustrated, and waiting for the man who was seducing me to give me a massage. Sitting with my back against the backboard, I sent him a mock-angry look as he walked back into the room to let him know that he was playing with one of my weaknesses.

He had a bottle of lotion in his hand, and he crawled onto the bed on all fours. _Jesus. _My mouth ran dry, and he sat on his knees and pulled my legs forward with my arms. I squealed as his knees were now in between my legs. I got up onto my knees so I was facing him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"I can go underneath your shirt, you don't have to take it off, Emma." He said with a seductive tone to his voice, and I found myself melting. _I might as well get this over and done with._

I peeled my shirt off, cringing at how sweaty I was from my run, really needing to take a shower. I was wearing a tight, black sports bra. _Way to be sexy the first time he sees you half naked, Emma. _I thought sarcastically to myself. Feeling a little self-conscious, I bit my lip and stared at him.

Will licked his lips, and all of a sudden his voice was very hoarse. "Lie on your stomach," He said quietly, in a low voice, and I obliged. Will moved around me, and I could feel his thumbs moving up my spine, sending a burning path to the top of my neck. I must have visibly shivered, because I heard him laugh quietly. Will's warm hands slid down my back gently, and I licked my lips, folding my hands above my head. The lotion spread in a pool across my back. He used the palms of his hands and rubbed my shoulder blades in slow, agonizing circles, and I let out a low growl, the pressure put on the knots finally releasing.

"Feel good?" He asked gently, and I moaned yes in reply, my voice muffled by the sheets. His voice was quiet, but it echoed louder in my ears than if she would have screamed it. Will rotated his palms once more before making a pathway between my shoulder blades, into my neck, I tensed as he pressed into it with his fingers, and bit the bed sheets to stop me from moaning loudly, my back arched, and I felt something warm on the back of my legs. He had swung one leg over, and was sitting on the back of my thighs. "Easier access," He explained in a sexy tone, and I licked my lips. Will released my neck, and I rolled my head around, the knot had disappeared.

He used his whole hands to slide slowly down my back, skimming over my bra, and on the way back up, he slipped his fingers underneath, kneading the area beneath it. "Will," I moaned breathlessly. I was more than turned on. Will's thighs tightened around each side of mine, and he lowered his chest so it was skimming my back.

"You know," I whispered, "I think it's unfair that you're still wearing a shirt." His hands left my back and I whined in response, but I felt a change in weight at the back of my thighs, and all of a sudden I felt Will's bare chest muscles against my back. A loud, embarrassing, stretched moan came out of my mouth. I brought my hands back, and unhooked my bra, briefly wondering if this would be too forward for him.

I left the straps on, but having the hooks undone meant my whole back was exposed to him. He leant up and placed a long kiss in the middle of my back, and I groaned into the sheets, eyes rolling back into my head. My skin was so sensitive for some reason, every touch felt like burning fire."Emma," He moaned against my skin, feeling his lips vibrate. Will accidentally changed his weight, and I felt how hard he was, I chewed on my lips as he massaged my hips, rubbing in ovals.

"Feels so good," I mumbled, and he was silent. I felt as though I would fall asleep, feeling wholly relaxed, my breathing was even. I could feel how hard he was, and it wasn't helping the situation between my legs.

"I have to go," His words were spoken so softly, I felt them rather than heard them. My heart sank, I turned my head to the side, grabbing the nearest sheets to cover myself and flipping over. I saw an emotion I'd seen only a few times in Will's eyes. Hunger.

His eyes blazed with emotions beneath the surface, his mouth parted, he stared at my lips. "I have to go before I take this too far," he buried his face in my neck, and kissed my jugular. I wasn't sure what I felt, physically, a shiver ran down my spine, and I naturally curled my body around Will's, but my next words shocked me, and Will.

"Stay." I whispered.

"Friends with benefits don't sleep over, Emma." He murmured back, pulling his shirt on and leaving.

Hello wemmites! Hope you enjoyed the update, I enjoyed reading all of your reviews. And yes, this had to happen, you know, the friends with benefits thing will be difficult because they are exes, and it never works out between exes. They're still trying to separate their feelings for their lust, which is essential.


	6. Chapter 6

Was it possible to be this sexually frustrated? To the point where half of my underwear had quickly diminished? To the point of hallucinations, _very_…erotic thoughts, and sleep deprivation? Coming to think of it, I was beginning to sound like an addict. I originally thought that friends with benefits would…well, benefit me. I thought it would be clear. I thought Will and I would be sexing it up every morning, night, and afternoon.

Apparently not.

Will had left me sexually frustrated, breathless, and bra-less. Sitting up in bed, I briefly considered running after him and dragging him back to have my way with him, but once I heard the door slam, I knew I was too late.

Climbing artfully out of bed, I jumped straight into the shower, letting my thoughts drift to Will as the steam surrounded me. _"I have to go before I take this too far."_ His soft voice had floated around me, and I sunk to the shower floor. His words hadn't matched the expression on his face. Hunger. I saw it in his eyes, I knew he wanted to keep going, I knew he _wanted _to take it "too far", but he didn't. It wasn't a case of me wanting it more than him; I knew we both needed this. I knew it now.

The burning across my body was almost enough to distract me from the torment inside my head. _Almost._In those moments with Will, I would have done anything he'd asked. He brought me to my knees and made me weak.

If he wasn't going to go after it, I would.

Unwillingly climbing out of the shower, I dialed Dr. Shane's number from the phone in the apartment.

Her phone was off.

It was Thursday night. What on earth would a sixty-two year old woman be doing on a Thursday night? Knitting at a hot club?

I sighed, and didn't even bother putting on clothes for bed. I just crawled in, naked and exhausted, and fell asleep.

I had a plan.

Getting ready for school the next morning was a nightmare. Waking up, I was already twenty minutes late, and as I ran and got to the door of my apartment, I stopped. I was still naked.

Swearing violently, I threw my keys down and pulled out something from my wardrobe, a tight white blouse and a black pencil skirt, good enough. I didn't have time to be 'subtly sexy' today.

Traffic was a breeze today; unfortunately, time still wasn't on my side.

Pulling into the parking lot, I scratched my car.

Closing and locking the door, my bag dropped and my things fell out.

I was a mess.

So when I found out that Will wasn't at school, I could have sat on the floor crying, rocking myself back and forth; but that wouldn't be such a good example for the students.

Already frustrated enough when I got home, I decided to go for another run. I could lose myself in the running, and I wouldn't spare Will a single thought. Stripping off my work clothes, and jumping into my tank and shorts, I began running. Once I began, I realized I would have no such luck. My thoughts always ended up in one of two places: that classroom or that janitor's closet. God, I'd replayed those scenes so many times in my head that I was desperate to have it again. And honestly, I wasn't sure what horrified me more; the things that I'd let him do to me, or the things I'd imagined. Five blocks later, without realizing I'd wound up at Will's place.

_He's built into your body, and you don't even realize it._

Unsure of what to do, I uselessly paced back and forth around his apartment until I decided to just go for it. Climbing the stairs, I cursed Will for how high his apartment was.

Knocking awkwardly on the door, I was suddenly nervous. I had no phone, no wallet, and no keys. I'd left my handbag at home, hence being forced to literally run away if he didn't want me here. No reply. I knocked again, more apprehensively, and still no reply.

"Will?" I called out, no reply.

Feeling around the door for some kind of key, leaning on my tippy toes, I felt the arch of the door. Bingo. I shiny metal key was at my fingertips. _You'd be a brilliant criminal, Emma. Breaking and entering. What if I had been a robber, or rapist or something, and Will had left the bloody key on top of the door?_

Huffing a sigh, I turned the key in the lock and was met by a tiny puppy licking my calves. My eyes widened in shock. I bent down to examine him, fluffy and chocolate brown, he could fit into both of my hands. I grinned as he wagged his tiny tail at me, _he's so adorable. _I didn't know Will was a dog person.

Glancing around the apartment, I smiled at the small things, compositions strewn all over the place, the kitchen, the lounge. The puppy eagerly followed after me as I listened for the sound of a shower, and suddenly, all I could think of was the water trickling down Will's body. Will washing himself. Will touching that hair.

_Asdfghjkl._

Biting my lip, I trembled at the sheer thought of what I was about to do. Opening the bathroom door, a crack, I peeked in. I couldn't see anything, steam drifted out into the apartment, swirling in slow circles before disappearing. Glad the door didn't creak; I quietly stepped in, my breath getting heavier as I came closer to Will. The puppy whined as I didn't let him in, _I'm not exposing your innocence to this._

A sense of urgency took over me, then. I pulled my shorts down my thighs, watching goose bumps break out, despite the warm steam surrounding me. Lifting my shirt over my head, I watched the shower for…well, traces of life. Once I heard Will singing softly, though. That was my undoing. My fingers ran along the edge of the delicate satin of my underwear. With a tug, they were on the floor, and the same story went for my bra.

Stepping forward, opening the shower door. I saw Will. His back to me, I sucked my lip into my mouth at the _very _impure thoughts running through my head. Closing the door, I suddenly wondered how to approach this. Will and I were naked, in the same vicinity. My eyes travelled over his shoulder blades, down his back, to his ass. _Oh my god._

Unsure of what to do, I dawdled; surprised he hadn't caught me yet. I heard him moan, a low, humming sound, and my eyes widened. _Was he…? No way._

Breathing quietly, I stepped forward, running my hands down his back. He tensed, stopping, and turned around immediately, mouth slightly open. My hand had slid from his back to his abs as he turned, I bit my lip. He relaxed immediately, realizing it was me, a million questions running through his eyes. He was about to say something, but I put a finger to his wet lips. "_Shhh," _I whispered. Will took a moment to run his eyes over my soaked body, letting his cheeks puff with air, he let it out in a shaking breath. Tilting his head back, and resting his back against the black tiles of the shower.

A moment later, almost to gather his thoughts, he instantaneously kicked off the tiles, pushing me to the other side of the shower, hands on both sides of my face. His watery lips met the skin between my jaw and jugular, and my eyes fluttered. I gripped his forearm. He sucked my neck, and I let out a near-inaudible moan. He had heard it though, I felt him smile slightly under my skin. Moving to the other spot, I let my hands trail down his wet body.

He pressed it against me, crushing the air out of my lungs, and sandwiching my hand between our bodies. His hands left the wall and he combed his fingers through my damp hair, tugging slightly. I crumbled beneath his touch. _Why does that feel so good?_

My hand, trapped between our bodies trailed down his stomach as he kissed down my neck. His hardness was rubbing my stomach, and I moaned each time it passed. _No clothes, no barriers. Just skin, lots of skin._

My hands roamed his body frantically, he stopped sucking my neck and came face to face with me. "Tell me what you want," His voice was rough with need, "Tell me things you want me to do to you." My head tilted back, as I watched him, our faces only a breath apart.

I couldn't reply, I couldn't even form a sentence, all I could feel was his breath and his body. Everything called to me about this man, his body, his mind, even his temper. Keeping his hazel gaze on me, beneath hooded eyes, his hand trailed over my breast. I moaned loudly, the shower drowning it out. I brought my hand to his, guiding his movements. Looking down, the sight of my hand covering his was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen.

He noticed this too, breathing heavily as he traced our hands over my body. In this moment, I wanted to kiss him so badly, his mouth, dripping with water underneath the heavy spray was too much.

"I want you to kiss me," I breathed, unsure if he heard it. When his gaze returned to my eyes, he licked his mouth.

"We can't." He whispered back to me, feeling the necessity in his voice.

"I know."

He dropped to his knees in front of me, and my mouth popped open, Will freed one of my legs, and placed it over his shoulder. As his lips met my sensitive skin, I realized how helpless to this I truly was, and the intensity of that knowledge overwhelmed me. He moved my hips against his mouth, and I frantically tried to grab something, feeling as though my legs would collapse. Settling for his hair, he groaned against my flesh. My hips convulsed at the feeling and my head rolled around on the black tile. _Is this really happening? _Without warning, Will drove his tongue inside of me, causing me to gasp loudly and reclaim his hair in my fists. He tugged at my clit with his teeth, causing me to growl under my breath, and then sucked it between his lips. I let out a brassy moan, eyes rolling back into my head as my body trembled. I collapsed into a pile on the floor, looking at Will beneath hooded eyes.

Licking his lips, we both tried to collect our breath. "That was…" I trailed off, literally breathless, unable to find words.

"I know," He chuckled weakly, with a devilish look in his eyes, he suddenly pulled me on top of his body, rolling us over so he was on top, I laughed into his neck, I shuddered lightly, and he looked down at me,

"Cold?" He asked with a grin, and I laughed again, pushing him off me.

We both stood up, and he turned the shower lever so it turned off. We stood, sopping wet, staring at each other. "No, I'm just...overwhelmed. Are you?" I bit my lip, gesturing toward his hard on.

He raised his eyebrows at me, a sort of_, 'what do you think?' _look.

I stepped toward him, biting my lip under his gaze, and traced my finger along the top of his length. He moaned, "Emma, no, not tonight." He said, and I stopped, wondering what was wrong. "If…you…we, do that, I know I won't be able to stop. I've had the worst case of blue-balls in my life the past few weeks,"

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to hold my laughter in. "It's not funny," He whined, chuckling also. "Will you stay?" He asked, suddenly serious under my gaze.

I let out a huff of air between my lips, stepping forward once more and trailing my thumb over his mouth. "Friends with benefits don't sleep over." I recited his lines back to him.

Hey wemmites, I'm terribly sorry about the update times. It's been seven days, I know you all want to murder me. Basically, I planned to upload this chapter four days ago, but the document manager wouldn't allow me to, so I had to email the staff, and they got back two days later, and yeah, hence the late update. I read all your reviews, thankyou so much! I hope you enjoyed, tell me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

With a gentle touch, he pulled my thumb away from my lip and folded his fingers through the wedges in between mine. "You don't think we can break that rule just once?" In this moment, his eyes were a window through to what he was thinking. _Too bad I can't read you. _There was quite an awkward, lengthy moment, then. Me staring at his eyes trying to find something, anything_._ Him – staring at me, probably thinking, _why did I agree to have sex with a freak? She should be put in a straight jacket._

Stumbling over my words, distracted by his very presence, I said, "You're the one who made up the rule, remember?"

He ignored me completely, "It's only seven," he whispered, backing me into the shower wall again. _I'll never get tired of this. _His scent folded around me in swirls of steam, and I found my knees buckling. "I think you can stay a little longer," He said, fixating his eyes on mine. There was this chemistry between us which lit on fire, and was completely indescribable. I watched his mouth as it dropped to my neck for a long kiss at the base of my throat. _Never_. I hummed to myself and closed my eyes before feeling his mouth curve into a sly smile underneath my skin. "Or not." He sucked my neck, and I moaned a 'no'.

Unable to think clearly, I unwillingly placed my hands on his pecks, lingering for a moment before pushing him back. "I'm willing to compromise," I said, licking the corner of my mouth. He pursed his lips as he considered the options. "I'll go," I saw his head tilt, "And come back in an hour."

"How about you stay so I can ravage you some more?" He bit his own lip, and I was immediately drawn to it. _We are so bad for each other._

"I'll only be an hour." I settled, tracing my fingers over his chest. Hopefully in the time that I would be gone, I wouldn't over analyze everything that just happened. Just feel, don't think. Trying to get a grip on casual sex was…impossible. _I can feel my resolve slipping already…_

My heart pumped through my chest as I stepped out of the shower carefully, and pulling on my clothes. Turning around, I saw Will leaning against the glass panel of the shower. Naked. _Oh Jesus. _Tonight was the first night I'd seen his full naked body, and well…it was worth the wait. Shamelessly giving him a slow once over, I chanced a glance at his face, and he wore a small smirk with raised eyebrows.

Walking out, as I got to the corridor, I said "See you in an hour," Before carefully falling into pieces in my own apartment.

_Not quite sure what just happened. Don't interrogate it now. Don't think too much._

Funnily enough, as soon as I walked into the apartment, the phone in the kitchen started ringing. I scrambled over to it, unsure who it would be.

"Hello?" I asked apprehensively,

"Emma, I've been trying to reach you on your cell phone for the past few days." Dr. Shane's calm voice filtered through the phone.

"I have to buy a new one," I refrained from laughing, "My other one…stopped working."

"Alright, then…" An awkward tone soon filled the line, and I was struggling with what to say. "I just wanted to be filled in on how your situation is with your co-worker?"

My pulse thudded against my chest as I remembered _exactly_what happened less than half an hour ago.

"It's…moving along." I said vaguely in a closing tone, hoping she wouldn't give me the Spanish inquisition.

"How was it?" She asked in a curious tone, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to butt in; I just want to know how you're coping."

"We haven't um…"

"Oh, _oh, _I see. But you've…done other things with him?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes, chewing the inside of my cheek wondering why I was paying so much for a sixty-two year old woman to repeat everything I know back to me.

Dr. Shane suddenly broke from her therapist-voice, and into a friendly tone, "You're still in the afterglow," She laughed and my mouth popped open in shock. "I can tell." And added on a serious note, "Listen, Emma. Be careful, in a few hours you could…bottom out, or fall in love with him, and we don't want either of those to happen." I nodded my head, running my hand through my hair, suddenly worried that these two arguments were _very _likely to happen.

Unable to take anymore, I politely said goodnight and hung up on her. Pacing around my apartment, I wondered what Will would have in stock for me in the next half hour.

Considering I had to walk home from Will's apartment, I decided to take a shower, my skin flushing red at the thought of what had happened in one of these only so long ago._The man has ruined showers for me, forever. My mind is officially always in the gutter._

Finding a red bra and underwear set, I slipped them on with some tight dark wash jeans and a black shirt. _He's already seen you naked, no need to over-do it._

Once I arrived at Will's apartment, I knocked on the door hesitantly. He opened it without a word, and I burst out laughing at the sight of chocolate dripping from his mouth to his shirt. He gave me a goofy grin, and wiped it off himself. "I made my world-class tiramisu for you, tonight." My eyes widened, and I sucked my lip into my mouth. Will knew that tiramisu was my all-time favourite dessert. The fact that it had rum and coffee in it just made it that much better.

"Sounds good," I said in a nervous, shaky voice.

Will tucked his head to look at my eyes, "Don't be nervous," He said slowly, warmly. He bowed his head and placed a lingering kiss on my collarbone. "Have you eaten, yet?" I shook my head no, and he nodded, a devilish smirk plastered across his face. He placed his hands firmly on my hips, and walked us over to his bar-style countertop. I saw him pull something out of his pocket, and suddenly I was being blind-folded.

Nervous, I brushed my hands through my hair again, and rested my elbows on the counter. I heard Will fiddling around in the kitchen, and a soft, warm aroma suddenly engulfed me. Unknowing, I moaned as I smelt it, and I heard Will laugh. "Is the blindfold really necessary?" I asked in an embarrassed, still-nervous tone.

"I want you to guess the ingredients." Will was suddenly very close. Having one of my senses stolen heightened the others; I could practically feel the electricity jumping between our skin. He knew how much I loved cooking, I refused to admit it in front of him, but I was quite good at it, too.

Folding my arms and leaning over the countertop, I whispered, "You know, school was a very different place without you, today." It felt as though I would break the soft, warm atmosphere if I spoke any louder.

"I'm sure you did just fine without me." He said back softly, a course tone to his voice.

Lifting up the blindfold with my fingertips, I said "It was hell."

He laughed, and I placed the blindfold back where it belonged. I could feel heat radiating by my lips, and my lower lip pouted in anticipation.

Cool metal touched my lips, and Will tipped the spoon upwards. I sucked on the spoon before releasing it, and I pursed my lips, letting the mixture ooze down my throat. My throat made a vibrating, humming sound in appreciation.

"Cognac, white wine" I said first, tasting it off my lips, as the flavours hit the back of my throat. "Celery," I whispered, unsure, "Leek, shallots, and garlic." He agreed, agreeing in an 'mmhm' tone, and I smirked. _Victory._

"You're too good," he said in an appraising, soft voice.

Smelling the spoon coming toward me, my lower lip pouted open again, but it disappeared. I closed my mouth. It came back, I puckered again. _He's teasing me._

Something very warm suddenly folded around the upper corner of my lip softly. I was too shocked to move once I realized it was Will's lips. _Don't kiss him back. You can't._

Lingering for a slow moment, he then leant away.

I brought my fingertips toward my face and pushed the blindfold away from my eyes. I blinked as I adjusted to the warm light, and I saw Will's desperate eyes in front of mine.

I furrowed my eyebrows as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and was suddenly, very frantically kissing my neck.

He had moved around the countertop, grabbed the underside of my thighs, and wrapped them around his hips roughly. Moaning lowly into my neck, he switched sides and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Will," I groaned loudly, and he moaned loudly into my neck.

"I can't stay away from you," He whispered, frenzied, and we tripped over the couch together.

With my eyes rolling into the back of my head, I clawed Will's T-shirt as he sucked on my neck. I briefly wondered how I would cover the hickeys as his lips made a succulent popping sound on my skin.

I slipped my arms between us and rolled his shirt up to his pecks before he caught on and lifted it over his head, throwing it carelessly across the room before returning to my neck. He slowly made his way down, sucking the junction between my shoulder and neck. With his head bent, I could feel his warm, moist breath across my skin. I traced my fingertips over his back muscles, feeling the warm texture of his skin rubbing against mine, his large arms covering my own. I slipped my hand lower, around his waist, to the front of his jeans. He rocked his hips into mine, and I covered my moan by biting into his shoulder, trying to hide how turned on I was.

Tracing my fingertips lower, sandwiched between our thighs, I pressed my finger on the seam on the inside of his jeans – the inside of his thighs, travelling higher slowly, until I found the middle. I pressed my palm into his crotch and he groaned "Emma," into my neck, breathing hotly, and rocking into my body – stroking me with the movement of his hips. I rubbed my palm back and forth across the line of stitching in between his legs, causing friction.

Through burning breaths, he removed his face from my neck and touched my nose with his, grinding his hips in a slow circle. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, our chins lining up with each other. "This is about you," he murmured coarsely, "let me please you."

"No," I hissed through clenched teeth, but each labored breath brought my aching nipples a brief moment of pleasure as they met his chest through my shirt. "This is about us." He pressed his hard, lean body closer to me, "God," I moaned in a raspy breath, wrapping my leg around him.

"I know," He breathed heavily into my mouth, his voice rumbling deep in his throat.

"Let me do this," I was so overcome with arousal that I was trembling, my hand stroking his denim-covered erection. He pressed his forehead against mine as he shuddered.

Undoing his belt was difficult with one hand, but I quickly managed, sliding it through the loops and throwing it on the floor. Unzipping his jeans, he kicked them off. Flipping us over, I was now straddling him, my thighs clenched on either side of his. I placed my hands on their side of my shirt and slipped it off slowly, revealing the red bra I'd worn underneath.

He groaned loudly, "You'll be the death of me, I swear." Giving him a devilish grin, I popped the button on his boxers and pulled them down his thighs. I sucked my lip into my mouth at the sight of his throbbing erection.

I rubbed my palm slowly up his length, feeling the smooth skin beneath my hand, and he let out a deep growl from his throat as he grabbed my hips, as if wanting to cling to something.

I knew that I surprised him when I closed my lips over his entire length. He was warm, and his erection throbbed gently against my lips. A loud groan emerged from his chest, "Emma," I looked up, and through hooded eyes, Will watched me, his mouth slightly parted. I moved my hand to grasp his length, moving it up and down in time with my mouth. He let out a loud hiss, and I moaned against his cock, making it vibrate, eliciting a drawn out moan from Will. _It's a good thing I had my tonsils removed when I was a kid._

The slow ache between my legs was building, and I could feel the wetness pooling as Will's moans and grunts spurred me on. I felt him slide against my lips, and graze my teeth. When I looked up, Will's eyes were wild with lust, and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. I sucked his head slowly, using my tongue to trace the underside of it, and Will's groans echoed throughout the walls of the apartment. I took his entire cock back into my mouth; his entire body tensed as he let out a deep moan, my groan of pleasure from the mixture of my taste with his vibrated every inch of him. I looked up at him, his eyes clenched tight and his hands clenched my hips.

A low, echoing growl from the back of Will's throat surfaced, "Emma," he said, his voice raspy and hot, barely being able to breathe through his uncontained moans. "Fuck!" I was impossibly turned on more by this, sweeping my tongue over his slit, his body shook as he stifled his moans into a pillow by his head. I felt his length pulse against my lips, and he began emptying into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop, satisfied. _A real woman isn't afraid to swallow._He tasted salty against my lips, and as I released him with a suction-popping sound, I grinned up at him, extremely proud of myself.

Will looked at me, the now-familiar look of hunger evident in his eyes as he caught his breath, still heavy in his chest. His body slumped, he tilted his head back, and I ran my hand over his chest, playing with the tufts of hair between his pecks.

He finally tiled his head up, and he gave me the most beautiful, face-splitting smile I've ever seen in my life. I gave my own, small smirk back, and he murmured, he picked his shirt up, which was by the floor, and slipped it over my head. Wordlessly, he picked me up effortlessly, and carried me to his bedroom. Exhausted, I let my head rest on his chest.

_Another rule broken._

Hey Wemmites, I want to apologize for the extremely long wait for the update! I actually had this chapter up and ready to go about four days ago, but the uploader on fanfiction wasn't working, unfortunately. So I want to apologize for that, I hope you're still interested in this story! Please give me feedback, I love reading all of your reviews, suggestions, thoughts. It really helps me along. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

_Another rule broken._

Trying to sit up suddenly was impossible, because I had warm constrictions around my waist and strong hips behind my ass.

_I slept with him._ Not in the sexual-connotation sense, but in the literal sense. I had slept in the same bed as Will, and feeling the white satin sheets curl around my body, and Will's breathing sensually on the back of my neck, I did not regret it.

Knowing I had to get up and make some sense of this inner-dialogue, I wrapped my small wrists around Will's forearm and pushed; to absolutely no avail. They wouldn't budge. I tried to flip around to face him, but that also failed.

Until a few minutes after, I felt, rather than heard, his quiet laughter on the back of my neck, his fingers travelling from my waist and wrapping his long fingers around my hips. In a split second, he'd grabbed my hips and flipped me so I was facing him. We didn't say anything, but one corner of his mouth was turned up as he propped his head onto his elbow.

"Good morning," He said yawning, his voice sexy with sleep laced through it.

"I wasn't supposed to sleep with you," I said quickly, ignoring the focused gaze his warm green eyes seemed to hold whenever he looked at me.

"You would have left if you regretted it," He murmured, pulling the shirt he'd slipped on me last night up to my hip-bone, and tracing lazy circles on top of the skin he'd newly uncovered.

"Regret is a completely different matter, Will. " I furrowed my brows and covered his hand with mine, trying to push his fingers off me_. I can't focus when you're touching me. _"We broke one of our rules."

"Does that mean we can break more?" Will was suddenly on top of me, his liquid voice pouring over me, and his body weight held by his elbows. Our bodies were not touching, but I could feel him.

"Of course not." My voice became weaker as he lowered his body further, his head ducking so he could look directly into my eyes.

"But you want it; I can see it in your eyes." His body weight now rested on top of mine, every line, curve and muscle contrasting with mine. He covered me completely, and at the same time, I knew he was measuring how much weight he could put on me before crushing me. "I can _feel _it."

Against my own will, my breath came out as a shudder, feeding him the physical reaction I knew he wanted out of me. Giving up, I untangled my legs which were underneath him, and wrapped them around his hips. Will let out a low groan - almost a growl - as I moved my hips in a slow circle. Although it was physically impossible, his eyes appeared darker, and not once did he take his eyes off mine. I could barely keep mine open. His mouth was open partially and I felt his cool breath tangle with mine between our lips.

"Emma," he warned, "I won't be able to stop."

"The last time you said that, we both know how that ended up." Thinking of last night spurred me on, as I rolled my hips in the opposite direction, I could feel his length covered by a thin layer of flimsy pyjama pants, pressing into my panties.

Will suddenly closed his eyes, a frustrated look on his face. I could see sweat forming next to his brow, as he tensed his jaw.

I bit my lip and pushed him further, sliding his length up my core. He let out a strangled moan and his green eyes were suddenly ablaze with lust. "I'm…trying…to stop," it came out broken and breathy, but I still heard it. My eyes were hooded with lust which matched his, and my mouth parted as I looked to our cores sliding against each other.

"Don't." I whimpered, but Will immediately rolled off me. Frustrated, I threw my hands across my face. "Why would you do that?" I asked, in a voice that could only come across as whiney. _He doesn't want you._

"I would definitely break all of the rules if we continued that, Emma." Will said with a lustful gaze, and I bit my lip as he adjusted himself in his pyjama pants. _Pyjama pants he was wearing nothing under. Pyjama pants which were holding his glorious cock._

His hand lingered a little longer on his pants than necessary, and I watched as he palmed himself slightly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the tent in his pants. Hooking my thumbs into my red-lace underwear, I pulled them over my thighs and threw them at Will. "Soaked." Was all I said, and I watched as Will's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. "I never thought being friends with benefits would leave me so frustrated." I complained.

He rolled onto his back and pushed his hands through his hair, a habit I'd noticed he practiced when frustrated. "I don't want to screw this up." He said, watching the ceiling fan circle.

"You don't want me." I automatically assumed, wiping my knuckles across my eyelids, I sat on the bed feeling humiliated, and unwilling to talk to him.

There were a few moments of silence, and just as I was about to get off the bed and go home, Will wrapped his strong forearm around my waist and pulled me back to the bed.

He lay on top of me then, the gorgeous curves of his body filling every hollow of mine, and I felt his arousal press into my leg. He moaned involuntarily.

"I can't be the only person who feels that." His words were doubtful, and I licked my lips as I felt his body against mine. I decided to play dumb.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Will moved one of his hands to cup my chin and tilt it upwards so that he was looking directly into my eyes. "What you said earlier was completely ridiculous." He flipped us over so that I was straddling him, and he sat up, me landing in his lap.

I fell under his spell in that moment, with his green eyes full of a mixture of lust and other emotions I couldn't comprehend; he ducked his head to press a long kiss to my neck. "I want you more than you know." His head tilted upwards to kiss the crescent under my jaw. "In more ways than you know."

"Then why don't you show me?" I asked, pushing his face away from my neck and cocking my eyebrows. I knew I was being childish, and rejecting his efforts out of my own hurt.

I couldn't help but cringe at the way Will looked at me after I said that. His eyes were conflicted, the corners of his mouth which were lifted a few minutes ago were now straight. He swallowed thickly, and my lower lip wobbled. He looked…defeated, humiliated. _Is this a mirror of how I look?_

He pushed me off his lap, gently, but displaying his emotions in the silent action. He wouldn't look me in the eye as he silently left for the shower, my cue to leave.

I sat there on the bed, in his shirt, smelling like him. I wiped underneath my eyes at the mascara I knew had smudged from the previous day. _What did I do?_

Unsure of whether I should go or stay, I uselessly sat on the bed debating how to fix this, until my time ran out, and Will came out of the shower.

I couldn't deny my automatic bodily reaction to him, my breathing hitched as he came around the corner, a white towel hung in a very loose knot in between his hips. His long fingers combed his hair, and as soon as he recognised I was still here, he crossed his arms.

"This obviously isn't working." He started, unwilling to look at my face.

"I'm so…" _Sexually frustrated._ "Confused. You say that you want me, but you don't outwardly show it. No strings attached, remember? I just want you to fuck me and get it over and done with so I can report to my therapist." I said harshly, getting upset with how ridiculous I sounded.

"You want me to _fuck _you?" Will said incredulously, looking at me for the first time. When I nod, his mouth drops open in disgust. "You just me to use you?"

"That's exactly what this is _supposed to be._ We're supposed to _use _each other for sex!"

"So if you want me to _use _you, come here and suck my dick." He spat, his voice becoming louder as his emotions ran wild. He clenched his fists and I felt the tears well up again ,totally offended.

"You don't have to treat me like a whore, Will." I said, my lip trembling and my eyelids fluttering, trying to keep the tears from spilling.

"That's exactly how you're asking me to treat you!" He shouted, pulling his hair. "I've _respected_ you over the past few days, and I can never give you enough! You think I don't want you, when you're all I can think about!" He stepped towards me, eyes wild with emotion and fear.

"What are you talking about?" I let the tears spill freely as I sat on my knees on his bed, feeling weak and powerless beyond measure.

"Get up." He said quietly, rubbing his hands across his jaw.

Unwilling to argue with him, I weakly asked, "Why?" I scrambled to the corner of his bed and stood up from there, a foot away from him, not waiting for his explanation.

"Because I want to do this properly." Looking into my eyes, he grabbed my face, and smoothly pushed his lips into mine.

* * *

><p>Hello there wemmites! I'm back. I hope you haven't lost faith in this story. I've had a few run-ins with anonymous hate and I just really want to get back to writing. Also, with the Will acting like an asshole in one of the last lines, he just said that to prove his point, he's not really like that. I have no idea how you'll react to this chapter, it's a bit of a cliff-hanger. I'd really appreciate your thoughts, you have no idea how much I value them. Review!<p> 


End file.
